


Aaron's Suit

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert gets to properly appreciate Aaron's suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aaron's Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Written sometime after the interrupted hotel date. Vaguely set in canon, slightly away from canon too.

Robert waltzed into the pub as if he owned the place, as he always did. His step-mum did, close enough. Maybe one day.

He dropped himself onto a barstool wondering if he really wanted to own a pub one day. As Chas came to ask what he wanted, he smiled secretively – owning the pub would have advantages, definitely.

“Well? What d’ya want?”

“The service would be friendlier,” he murmured.

“Huh?” Chas look at him puzzled then waved her hand at him.“Ugh, whatever. Pint?”

Robert nodded and had his usual – as usual, slammed down in front of him.

“I shouldn’t have to pay for what’s on the bar, yknow.”Robert said, deciding to amuse himself by winding Chas up.

“Ohh, as if you can’t afford it.” She rolled her eyes and walked off toward her boring boyfriend who’d just come in and was leaning against the bar.

Banter, he thought to himself drily, nodding, as he picked up his drink for the first sip. He wondered if they’d have more fun hating each other if she knew he was sleeping with her son.

A part of him would be worried what she could do to him for going near her son, though.

And he’d been very near him.

Suddenly he remembered a college experience he’d had, sneaking back to the house of a pretty guy he’d seen around all semester at the start of the summer holidays… And having to sneak out his bedroom window carrying his clothes when his parents arrived home much earlier than expected.

At least he’d avoided that kind of situation with Aaron… so far.

“Hey,” he called to Chas, who sighed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she turned back to him. “Where’s your Aaron, in the back?”

“What do you want to know for?” She asked puzzled, crumpling her nose at him, like she did.

“Business… stuff.” Robert answered.

“Uh… right.” She said, giving him the eye.

“So…?”

“He’s in the back, yeah.”

Robert made to go around the bar.

“But! He’s going out. Soon.” Chas said, motioning him to get back to his stool.

“It won’t take long,” Robert said, going through anyway. He rolled his eyes after he passed her and hoped that wasn’t true.

Robert was about to call out to Aaron when he heard a ruffling from the kitchen, figured that was him and stepped carefully in the direction to surprise him.

The sight that met him when he passed the threshold made him stop in his tracks, though.

It was Aaron, which he saw after practically doing a double take. He was concentrating on making himself coffee and not spilling it on himself. On his suit.

Robert had seen him in a suit a couple of times before – he’d suggested it once. But somehow this was much hotter than those times. It wasn’t something he’d thrown on, or it didn’t seem like it, yet it was effortlessly well fitting. His blue shirt wasn’t tucked in properly, his dark trousers hung low on his waist and the jacket hung open carelessly.

Robert couldn’t help but sigh, an embarrassingly dreamy sigh.

Which made Aaron jump, spilling his coffee over his jacket sleeve.

“Ow! Christ, Robert!” Giving Robert an annoyed look, Aaron hastily pulled off his jacket.

“Sorry!” Robert said, getting a towel for Aaron apologetically.

They’d both reached for the same towel and collided in the middle of the kitchen.

“S-sorry,” Robert said again. Aaron just grabbed the towel from him with a sigh, turning away while wiping his shirt sleeve furiously, to hide the hint of a smile, which he couldn’t suppress below his furrowed brow, from Robert’s touch. Robert didn’t see as he was confusedly noticing that he was… blushing.

God. He hadn’t been this flustered by someone since he was a teenager and since his first sexual encounters with men.

This isn’t a high school crush, Robert told himself, get it together.

Meanwhile, Aaron was sighing his annoyance again. Giving Robert a look, he rolled up his shirt sleeves.

Fuck.

Robert cleared his throat, trying to seem natural but getting more awkward.

“So, what are… is this all about?” He asked not-at-all casually, motioning to Aaron’s… everywhere.

“Y’know,” Aaron said, actually casually, throwing the towel back, “Meeting. Stuff.” He cocked his head with a shrug and leaned back on the counter, putting his hands in his pockets.

Robert had to remind himself that his lover’s mum was in the front. Could walk in at any time. As could his own step-mum, for all he knew.

“Uh. Where’s Diane?” Robert put his own hands in his pockets. He could do casual, attractive suit wearing like the best of them. Except apparently Aaron was the best of them and right now? No competition

“Dunno,” Aaron shrugged. He always shrugged with his whole body. He could definitely play the hard-to-get part.

He’s doing this on purpose, Robert realised.

Robert sighed and smiled cheekily as he stepped toward Aaron.

“Are you trying to make me suffer?” He stroked down his tie from the hard tied knot to the tip, his knuckles brushing against his stomach through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Or…” Robert leaned forward, cocking his head to the side and breathing against Aaron’s slightly open mouth. “…do you want us to get caught?”

Aaron did that shrug thing again in response.

“I have a meeting so…” He pushed himself forward but before he could go, Robert placed his hands on each side of him, placed flat on the counter and leaned his whole body into his. Their lips collided breathily.

Aaron chuckled against Robert. “Now who’s trying to get us caught?”

“Shut up,” Robert kissed him harder this time, ensuring Aaron was doing what he was told. He parted Aaron’s lips, licked his bottom lip, and pushed his tongue against his. Aaron chuckled against him again and bit Robert’s bottom lip, his teeth slowly letting him go and placing a short kiss on the same spot.

“Mmm.” Moving his hands to Aaron’s face, he pinned his body against his as they kissed more furiously. They were both so hard but were holding back for fear of who could walk in.

“Robert,” Aaron breathed. “I don’t have much time. But,” He stroked Robert’s neck and chest, starting to unbutton his shirt and Robert eyed the dark hair of his arms and his rough hands. “No one’s going to interrupt us.”

Even though he didn’t know if Aaron could really know that, he wanted to believe it enough that he threw Aaron’s hands off him and pinned him back again, causing him to give out a sharp, quietly moaning breath. As Robert kissed him on the lips, softly contrasting how hard he pushed his own body against the younger man’s, he messily pulled his shirt out while placing kiss after kiss on and around his wet lips.

“I want you so much,” Robert whispered. He grabbed the other man by his shoulders, slowing moving down to appreciate the toned muscles he felt beneath the shirt. They weren’t big or exaggerated, Robert had even been with more muscled men, but this was just how he liked it. The memory returned to his mind of those arms around the back of his neck while he was fucking him, forcing him deeper and closer … and those hands weren’t as rough as they seemed when they were around his dick.

Then he remembered that Aaron had said they didn’t have much time.

Robert smiled, his face still close to Aaron’s – whose stomach flipped every time he saw a genuine smile from Robert, especially when they were to him. And they felt like they were for only him.

Aaron smiled back and was still smiling back as Robert, faster now, moved his hands down Aaron’s torso. Still appreciating him, every inch of him he could feel, he was also moving faster toward his goal. Feeling him beneath his trousers, he breathed against Aaron’s neck and enjoyed the reaction of his body against his own. Biting his neck as Aaron threw his head back, he rubbed him then licked his shuddering Adam’s apple.

Suddenly he pulled away from him. But Aaron’s momentary doubts about what was going to happen here were put to rest as Robert removed his own jacket, tie and shirt, faster than Aaron probably had ever see someone undress. His eyes widened as Robert knelt down before him.

Robert pushed his shirt up and kissed him along his stomach. One hand went to his back, pulling him closer and the other returned to touching him over fabric. God, Aaron wanted to take them off but he also desperately wanted Robert to do it. Robert’s lips and tongue moved down the trail of hair now as Aaron’s breath quickened.

In as swift a motion as it took for him to remove his own clothes, Robert yanked Aaron’s belt off then unzipped him, teasingly slowly. When he finally freed his dick from his grey shorts, Aaron threw his head back again with a short groan.

“Ssh!” Robert was laughing against him though and Aaron was surprised by how little he seemed to mind the thought of somebody walking in to see him on his knees like this.

And Robert really didn’t seem to care what an intruder might see as he held Aaron’s dick in a fist in front of his mouth and licked the tip appreciatively. Aaron’s knees nearly buckled beneath him at the way Robert looked up at him, licking him from base to tip, followed with a pumping motion of his dick.

Again, Robert seemed to remember that they were short on time (and only short on that, Robert thought) as he took Aaron into his mouth, finally. This time, Aaron resisted making any loud noise but he had to lean back even more and bite his lip.

But he had to give up on that as his breathing increased heavily while Robert hungrily took him whole in his mouth, the tip at the back of his throat. Staying quiet proved impossible as Robert moaned around his dick, moving up and down along him.

“Ohh Robert.” His hand stroked through Robert’s hair for a second. Before Robert’s sucking made his hand shoot to his own head as he groaned breathily.

Robert’s hand that was on his back moved to Aaron’s front, still appreciating his muscles, stroking him downwards to cup his balls as he moved faster, up and down.

And faster, as he fully appreciated Aaron, who breathed heavily and groaned in response, which was as quiet as he could be.

His hands were fists against the counter, his whole body reacting to Robert’s touching and sucking, his tongue still being put to good use on his very, very hard dick.

As Robert quickened and sucked harder again, Aaron came, fast, against the back of his throat. He came so hard he gave out the loudest moan yet, losing all ability to think, the pleasure taking him over whole.

It took him moments to realise, as his body relaxed back and his breath started to return to normal, that as he came he’d pushed a pile of dishes to the side of the sink onto the floor.

Aaron laughed guiltily at Robert, who was standing up now and wiping his mouth.

“Oops,” Robert said with a grin as he moved to pull Aaron against him when-

“AARON, WAS THAT YOU?” Chas’s voice travelled back to them, as it did, interrupting them.

“Shit,” Robert sighed loudly as he swiftly collected his clothes from where he’d dropped them on the floor, as Aaron zipped himself back up.

“HAVEN’T YOU LEFT YET?!”

And as Robert snuck out, half naked, still hard and carrying his clothes, hearing Aaron’s weak excuses about spilling coffee, he had a distinct feeling of unfortunate déjà vu. The feeling of being a dirty student doing the walk of shame again lessened though after he’d dressed and read a text from Aaron to meet him later, so he could return the favour. They were going to meet straight after Aaron’s meeting so he’d still be in his suit, Aaron added with another text.


End file.
